Night In Blood Gulch
by Agent Texas
Summary: The Reds and Blues face their biggest challenge ever. When strange creatures attack they are forced to work together to fight them off. Bad news is they are strong and very dangerous. Rated M for mature language, blood and gore, and flirtatious dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

Night Blood Gulch

It was a bright, hot, boring day as usual in Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha One. Everyone just walking around complaining, and pretending to do stuff. Simmons was cleaning the Warthog or Puma with Lopez, Sarge was standing nearby listen to the sound of buffing, Grif was just sitting on the couch eating some Hotcakes and smoking, Donut was sitting at the kitchen table with a paper and pencil writing down new ways he thought they could improve the base's style and taste.

Church was looking through the sniper rifle on top of the Blue base, Tucker was sitting at his rock looking at a Playboy magazine, Caboose was talking to Sheila, Sister was just relaxing in the base, Tex was using the flag as target practice, and Doc was doing yoga in his cave. Sounds some what strange for most people, but for Blood Gulch things were pretty normal. Normal until Church started noticing what looked like a Black fog or mist quickly covering the sun and causing total darkness.

"What the hell is that?" Church said with a very confused and concerned tone to his voice.

"What is it Church? Are the Reds attacking?" Tex said in a completely carefree tone.

"No. Come up here and look at the sun." Church said still concerned and confused.

"What?" She said walking up sounding confused. She then grabbed the rifle and looked. "What the hell is going on up there?"

"I have no idea. Do you think its anything to worry about?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know." She said sounding strangely worried. "Whatever it is it seems to be taking the sun quick."

At Red Base.

Simmons walked over to Sarge. "Hey Sarge. Don't you think its getting a little dark sir?"

"Why yes Simmons. I bet it has something to do with those dirty blues!" Sarge yelled as if he really believed they were behind it.

"I bet they are sir. I'm going to go take a look through the sniper." Simmons said walking up on top the base. Then looking through and up to the sun. "What is that?!"

Sarge then walked up. "What is it Simmons?"

"It looks like…. A weird… Black mist or substance… Its covering the sun. And quickly too." Simmons said still looking at the sun, which was almost halfway covered. "Let me see!" Sarge huffed grabbing the rifle from Simmons and looking at the sun. "Those dirty Blues! They want to cut us off from the sun so we can't see them! Then when we least expect it… BAM! And we're all dead…"

"But they wouldn't be able to see either. And how would they do that sir?" Simmons asked actually questioning Sarge's orders. "Don't question me Simmons! Now go get Grif and Lopez!" Sarge demanded.

"Yes, sir. But may I ask why?" Simmons said in his usual voice.

"Its time to catch the Blues in the act Simmons! We must stop them! Now go!" He responded quickly.

"Okay sir!" Simmons said obviously kissing Sarge's ass as usual. He then went inside and grabbed Grif's Hotcakes and threw them. "Sarge wants you guys outside for a meeting!"

"Not another meeting. Is this one about, cleaning my room again or something else we always talk about that I don't care about?" Grif complained. "No, Grif he's going to-" Simmons said getting interrupted be a high pitched screech so load they covered they're ears in pain.

"It sounds like Sarge's plan is going great." Grif stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you okay Sarge?" Simmons yelled to Sarge. Donut then ran over to them.

"Oh that was me." Donut explained. Then the lights in the base began to flicker.

Donut then ran over to Simmons and started hugging him. "I'm scared!"

"Get off me Donut!" Simmons yelled then the lights went out and it went pitch dark. And everyone started screaming like girls. Then Sarge turned on a flashlight revealing Simmons, Donut and Grif all standing hugging each other. Then they stopped screaming.

"Hi sir." Simmons said backing away with the other.

"You little sissies. The Blues sabotaged the lights!!" Sarge yelled in pure outrage.

Blue Base.

"The lights went out! And who's hugging me?!" Church said in a small panic.

"That's me!! I'm scared!!!" Caboose said freaking out. "And its very dark!!"

"Well no shit Sherlock!" Church yelled mad and wanting Caboose away from him. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"What the hell happened!" Tex yelled in her usual tone. "Do we have backup power or something?!"

"Hell no women! Why in the hell would we have backup power in a canyon in a place that never gets dark!?" Church shouted walking around. You could hear crashing noises. "Holy shit!"

"Ahhhhh!!!!" You could hear Tucker scream.

"Tucker! Are you dead man!!???" Church yelled worried about his privet.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why did everything go dark?" Tucker said casually.

"Then why in the hell did you scream?" Church said his voice full of anger.

"Because Tex hit me! Bitch." Tucker said in pure outrage. "And some fucktard is hugging my leg!"

"Tex layoff Tucker!" Church said. "it can't be Caboose. He's to busy blocking off blood circulation to my leg! And I'm pretty sure its not Tex."

"Nope. I'm trying to-" Tex stopped as if she saw or felt something. "Church?"

"What?" Church said panicking.

"Please tell me your touching my leg." Tex said in a panicky tone.

"Umm.. No…. Tucker!!" Church accused.

"Its not me! I swear! Plus if it was me I would be touching something else…. Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker said panicked a little.

"then what in the hell?……….. Holy shit get it off!!!!" Tex said freaking out.

"Calm down!!!!" Church yelled in complete and utter frustration. Then he heard some banging.

"Stop freaking out Tex! Sister?" They heard a little growl. "HOLY SHIT!!!" Church screamed as if the devil was standing in front of him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!" Tucker panicked.

"Church save me!!!" Caboose said freaking out.

"Its every man for himself!!!" Church announced. You could hear everyone freaking out.

"Stop it you fuckers!!!" Tex said severely disappointed and frustrated. Then the lights started flickering back on. Tex then looked down to see something that looked Gray with about ten or more Red eyes, very skinny and about the size of a human. "What the hell are you?" Tex asked in a slightly nice tone. It looked up at her with its ten eyes glaring. "Where did you come from?" Tex said starting to touch it.

"Don't touch it Tex! It could kill you!!" Church announced as if he was worried.

"Okay! God." Tex said annoyed.

Red Base.

"Calm down you sissies!" Sarge said in his strong voice. Then the lights started flickering on and off. "See! The lights are coming back on already!" Then they heard a load shriek that sounded as if someone was scrapping a knife down a chalk board. Then they covered their ears in pain. It then stopped as they began hearing a dripping noise. Then a human figure with claws for hands started appearing out of the kitchen with what appeared to be a knife with blood dripping from it and on to the White tile in the kitchen. As the figure approached their radios turned on with nothing but static. The closer it got the more they could tell it was taller then them, Simmons described it in his head as tall, bony, and defiantly not human. As it came closer it sliced to knives together blood dripping still. Anyone smart could tell this was still fresh blood.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Donut and Simmons screeched.

"I'm to young to be chopped!" Grif yelled panicking.

"Time to die!" Sarge said panic present in his voice. And sure enough the screech had came from the creature because as if to respond to Sarge the creature opened its mouth full of razor sharp teeth and screeched like before. They once again covered their ears.

"I'll protect you Sarge!" Donut said hitting the creature with his SMG. It made no noise, but then slowly turned to Donut then screeching at him. Donut backed away into a corner of the living room. It stood even taller then before, its mouth open showing its hundred or more razor sharp teeth which were covered in blood and its arms then raised. Everyone ran out of the base, but Donut only to find it the sky Black and stormy lighting striking in the clouds every so often and Lopez trying to protect his jeep. All the team heard was screaming then silence from inside the base.

"What the hell is going on!?" Simmons asked yelling over the wind, rain and thunder.

"I don't know, but I want to go home!!" Grif wined under the wind, rain and thunder.

"Lopez!! Lets go stop the Blues!!!!" Sarge yelled running over to him.

"This has nothing to do with those dumb asses across the canyon you dumb old man!" Lopez said still in Spanish.

"I agree! They must be stopped! Now come on!!" Sarge yelled again.

"Hate you and I will never help you!" Lopez yelled in Spanish still.

" Lets go!!!" Sarge yelled yet again lighting striking the cloud above.

"No. Now leave." Lopez finalized in Spanish.

"I know you love your jeep, bu-" Sarge started getting interrupted by Simmons.

"Come on Sarge! Leave him be!!" Simmons yelled the wind howling load.

"Fine. Goodbye my robot friend. I loved you as a son!" Sarge said sadness present in his tone. He then walked over to Simmons. "Lets go."

"I'm sorry Sir." Simmons said trying to be sincere.

"Kiss ass." Grif mumbled. They then began walking over to Blue base.

Blue Base.

Tex kicked the creature off her leg and shot it twice with her rifle then reloaded.

"Its dead." Tex said casually.

"What the fuck was that thing?" Church asked curiously.

"I have no idea. Give me a sec." Tex replied grabbing his rifle and looking outside the base and up into the sky. She then slowly lowered it. "……… What the hell…" Tex said looking confused up into the dark, cloudy, lighting filled sky, there was a huge rotating hole in the sky which in the hole was the sun. It was Black around most of the surface except the edges which remained clear. Church then ran out and began to slow when spotting the hole and sun.

"Holy shit…." Church said shocked as could be. Tucker also came out spotting it also. Then looking back down.

"What the fuck is going on?! If this is a joke! This is way to far!!" Tucker yelled in shock. They both continued glaring at it.

"This is no joke Tucker…." Church said freaking out inside. Tex then back away and hit the wall of the base behind her. Her eyes slowly lowering from the sun. She began using the wall for support and slowly sat down on the cement. Church turned and looked at her. She was barely blinking and her eyes showed only a small amount of her fear as her eyes fixed on Sheila.

"Tex?" Church said worried. She stayed silent as he bent down next to her then touching her shoulder. "Tex?" He said again desperate for an answer All she did was continue staring. "Tex!!" Church yelled. She then looked at him slowly her eyes full with fear. "….. What's going on?….." She said quietly with fear present.

"I don't know… But don't let it get to you Tex… I need you… We need you…" Church said fear also present in his voice. Tucker then looked over at them.

"What the fuck!!!" Tucker shouted more angry then fearful. Church turned around Tex glaring over his shoulder.

"Tucker…. Please….. Shut up!!!!!" Church screamed madder then ever before. "Tex is scared enough as it is! She doesn't need your help!!!!!"

"What is happening!!!" Tucker asked more scared then ever. Tex was looking at the sun as they continued fighting. She noticed the Black that was covering the sun appeared to be moving, like debris in a tornado or water in the ocean. Tex then stood up refusing to take her eyes off it. She then hit Church weakly in the back.

"Look. At the Black surface of the sun." Tex said pointing, but her eyes remained locked on the sun.

"What?" Church said looking. He stared for a couple minutes then noticed. "Its.. Moving?" Church said not sure if his eyes betrayed him. Tucker then looked also.

"What is it?" Tucker asked confused.

"I have no idea." Tex said concerned. They then continued to stare.

Red Team.

They were walking away when Sarge peeked over his own shoulder to see Lopez sitting in the warthog. The rain was hitting his helmet as Lopez watched them walk away. Sarge could see the reflection of himself in Lopez's wet, clean visor. He almost turned around, but he knew Lopez wouldn't follow him anyway, so Sarge tried to remember what he figured was his last moments with his beloved robot. Time was almost moving half the time it was before in Sarge's mind. To him it wasn't just like leaving back a friend or creation, but a son. Simmons looked back to see Sarge. Even though it seemed the only reason Simmons spent so much time with Sarge was because he was a kiss ass Simmons was starting to like spending all the time with Sarge. He was like a father to him. They both then looked back. They both weren't sure what was going on, but they both had the feeling it wasn't good.

"I want out of the rain!" Grif complained while still walking toward the other side of the canyon.

"We do to genius!!" Simmons yelled over the wind and rain. Simmons figured their best bet would be to stop at Doc's cave. So they quickly made it into his cave. It was a lot darker then usual it was like someone had a Purple nightlight lit up inside. They then saw a human like figure approaching from inside the cave.

"Not again!!" Grif yelled panicking.

"Shhhh! Shut it you dumb ass!" Simmons said hiding behind one of the rocks in the cave. He readied he SMG. The figure slowly approached. Simmons then jumped the corner and pointed his gun.

"Freeze!!!" Simmons yelled. The figure raised its hands in the air and spoke.

"Its me!" Doc said in a frightened voice.

"Oh." Simmons said lowering his gun. Doc put his hands down and came closing revealing himself.

"What's going on?" Doc asked in his nice calm voice.

"How fuck should I know!!?" Grif said panicked.

"Its those dirty Blues!" Sarge said.

"this can't be them unless Tex got infected with O'Malley." Doc corrected.

"Hey. Where is he anyways?" Simmons asked confused. " I thought you had him?"

"I did. He went missing shortly before this madness erupted. His whereabouts are now unknown to me and most likely everyone else." Doc announced.

"Do you think he could be behind this?" Sarge asked.

"Maybe, but I would think he'd have to be in Tex's head to do this." Doc said in his usual voice.

"Then lets go get ourselves some Tex soup." Sarge said cocking his shotgun.

"Oh great." Grif wined.

"Yeah! Sucked Blue!!" Simmons said readying for battle.

"What about me?" Doc asked in a sad tone.

"Will you spread Blue guts everywhere?" Sarge asked expecting a no.

"No. I could try to lure O'Malley away!" Doc said in an excited voice. They said nothing for a few seconds then gathered in a circle. Doc could hear them whispering, but couldn't make out what they were saying excepted a few words.

"Cake…. Muffins." He could hear Grif say as he crossed his fingers.

"Computers…. USB." He could hear Simmons whisper.

"Wax…. Elbow grease…" Sarge whispered then laughing. They then came out of their circle.

"We've decided to let you come." Sarge announced.

"Yay!!" Doc cheered.

"But…" Sarge said laughing again quietly. "Simmons?"

"Ahem. We want a cake, USB connector, and we want you to wax the warthog." Simmons said with confidants. "and if you refuse we'll just leave you here to be killed or eaten."

"Okay. But that wasn't very nice!" Doc said while they started walking away. "Wait up!!" All four of them then continued walking to Blue base.

Blue Base.

Church, Tex, and Tucker just continued looking at the sun. Tucker then lowered his head. He then pointed his head toward the inside of the base. He could hear a light patter of footsteps. Tucker was a little worried because Caboose was still inside and it didn't sound like his footsteps.

"Do you hear that?" Tucker asked concerned.

"Hear what?" Church asked annoyed.

"A light footstep." Tucker said his head cocked toward the base.

"No. Why do you?" Church asked thinking Tucker had went insane.

"Shut it!" Tex yelled her head now also cocked. They then went silent. You could barely hear it over the rain and wind, but it was there.

"Caboose!" Church screamed. They waited, but got no response. "Now what?" Church asked secretly thinking they were screwed.

"I say we go in there and get our answer." Tex said tossing Church's rifle back to him and getting hers out. She then reloaded again.

"But what if its dangerous?" Tucker said scared.

"What else are we going to do?" Church said reloading his rifle. "That thing or whatever it is could be eating Caboose's remains as we speak."

"No." Tex said tilting her head down.

"What do you mean no?" Church asked in outrage.

"No. You won't come with me." Tex said her head facing the ground. "I want you and Tucker to stay outside. Church you radio command. Tucker you stand guard."

"But-" Church started.

"But nothing. Good luck." Tex said walking into the pitch dark base.

"Now what!!?" Church yelled shaking his head from side to side.

"You call command." Tucker said resting his back on the base wall behind him. Church stood on the base cement for a second looking at his private which he'd known for what seemed like an eternity to Church. He then smiled.

"Okay Tucker." Church said looking at Tucker.

"What?" Tucker asked curious as to why Church was looking at him.

"I've never said this before to you and I'm never going to say it again, but… You're a fine private.. Good job Tucker." Church said looking embarrassed.

"Thanks Church. You are to." Tucker said tough hand shaking Church.

Tex was slowly turning every corner. She could still hear light footsteps they seemed to be getting closer which indicated that she was, of course getting closer to the source. She was looking toward the doorway she was about to turn around when something or someone touched her shoulder. Tex turned quickly to see Caboose standing next to her. She then released her breath.

"You scared the shit out of me Caboose." Tex said her breathing speeding up by at least double.

"Sorry!" Caboose said in his cheerful tone. Tex then listened to still hear footsteps her adrenalin was still flowing her legs felt weak and she felt fear down to her bone as she turned the corner. Standing in the middle of the base was a creature much like the one Tex brutally killed only about seven feet tall. It had also ransacked the base searching for something. Tex was about to make her move when she heard Sister.

"Not in this lifetime!" And started shooting at it. It quickly turned to Sister hitting the bullets with its arms. It then ran over and grabbed her by the throat with its hands and then threw her. Tex was already shooting it with no luck then ran over to Sis and checked for a pulse in her neck. Tex felt nothing then looked down at the floor. Her medium length Orange hair was then in her face hiding it from the creature's view. It then walked over to Tex, bent down to her and let out a high pitched growl so load Church, Tucker, Caboose, Doc, Sarge, Simmons, Grif and Tex all covered their ears. Tex screamed in pain as if her eardrums had shattered. She pulled her blood covered hands away from her ears. Blood was running out of them. She then continued to scream in pain as she looked at her blood covered hands.

Church and Tucker heard her screaming.

"Tex!" The both said at exactly the same time. They then rushed in seeing Caboose first. Tucker ran by, but Church stopped.

"Are you okay?" Church asked quickly.

"I'm scared Church." Caboose said in a very frightened voice.

"I don't care! Is Tex okay?!" Church asked in a rush.

"I think she is hurt Church." Caboose said still scared.

"Shit!" Church yelled running into Tucker standing up against the wall to the room Tex was in. "What the hell are you waiting for man?!" Church said. Tucker then grabbed Church.

"You have no idea what your up against. If you rush in there and get yourself killed you won't be helping me, Tex or anyone else. So don't move until I move." Tucker ordered in a very take charge and frustrated tone.

"You get the hell away from me." Church said pushing Tucker's arm off him. "My girlfriend is in that room screaming. I'm almost waiting for while we're standing here arguing to stop hearing it. And if I do and I never tried to save her because you.. You will die Tucker. You will."

"Fine. What's your plan?" Tucker asked fed up with everything. Church peeked around the corner only to see the creature looking at Tex laying on the ground bloody, lifeless and no longer screaming.

"I don't know, but we have to get to Tex quick if we're going to save her." Church said worried.

"How's she look?" Tucker asked concerned.

"Not good. To be honest she looks dead." Church said shaking his head from side to side like before.

"Then lets do this." Tucker said pulling a grenade of his belt and tossing it in the air and catching it. Church nodded then making sure his gun was loaded. He then nodded again and Tucker nodded back. They both then turned the corner. Tucker threw a sticky grenade directly at the creature's head and Church somersaulted by it grabbing Tex. He then quickly check to find a light pulse.

"Light, but there!" Church shouted to his comrade.

"Get her to the medical room!" Tucker shouted back to his friend Church.

"Okay!" Church yelled sneaking out of the main room with Tex in his arms. The look of Tex would scar Church forever. She looked pale White, blood running out her ears, and her hands were also bloody. She looked so lifeless Church was about to give up, but what he'd left unsaid to her changed his mind. He felt he needed just one minute with her to tell her how much she meant to him and he feared it was almost to late to tell her. So Church rushed to the medical room.

Red Team.

It was so dark, rainy, and windy they could barely tell if they were going the right way.

"I'm cold, tired, wet, and bored!" Grif complained again.

"Shut it Grif. Besides we all are." Simmons said wanting to fall asleep.

"Don't be sissies!" Sarge said trying to hide how tired he was.

"I'm not tired! I got my eight hours last night!" Doc said in a happy tone. Then they all looked at him. "What did I do?"

"I wonder what that load growl was Sarge." Simmons added yawning.

"I don't know dirt bag." Sarge said continuing walking.

"I…. Can't go on…." Grif said slowing down.

"Start moving dumb ass." Simmons ordered still walking. Doc then stopped by Grif.

"Are you okay?" Doc asked nicely.

"No. Just leave me here." Grif said stopping completely.

"Well if you say so." Sarge said walking faster. "Come on Simmons." Simmons then looked back to Grif.

"No. Just leave. I'm serous. I want to die." Grif said in a careless tone.

"Fine." Simmons said picking up Grif. "I hate you."

"Whatever you say Simmons." Grif said in a sarcastic voice. They then walked a few seconds before hearing a load boom. And felt dirt hitting their suits. They then turned around to see a large Black and Brown creature. It had large claws for fingers, its facial features resembled an elite. He was bigger, darker and probably stronger to its height looked about eight or nine feet tall.

"Holy…." Grif said being dropped to the ground.

"Shit…" They all said except Doc.

Blue Base.

Church rushed into the medical bay and laid Tex on the cold metal table. He then started trying to think of what to do. Church's heart raced three or four times faster then normal and it was so hard and load he could hear it. His adrenalin was flowing, but he didn't know what to do. So he did the quickest thing he could do. Church hocked her up to a heart monitor and checked her oxygen stats. He hit the wall because of lack of power. The lights had now even stopped flickering and were just off.

"Son of bitch!!" Church yelled crying and hitting the wall again. "Don't leave my like this!" Church continued crying hoping the last thing he heard from her wasn't truly the last. He was leaning against the wall. In the background Tex was moving her head from side to side on the table.

"Uhhhh…." Tex moaned. Church then turned around.

"Tex!" He said crying. He then ran over and started hugging her.

"Wh-…. aa…." Tex said as if she had trouble getting it out.

'Shh… Its alright… You'll be fine…" Church said worried. Tex laid her head down and started blinking slowly.

"Church…. What happened?" Tex asked softly. Church was searching around for something.

"I have no idea, but take it slow… I'd thought I'd lost you for awhile there." Church said in a worried tone still searching. He then walked up with a damp rag and began wiping away the blood. "Does it hurt still?"

"A little, but not where your touching." Tex said in a soft and calm voice. Tex closed her eyes when he touched her with the damp rag. Tex then took a deep breath.

"I love you." Church said sincerely. Tex's eyes then quickly opened.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tex said stunned. She then grabbed the rag from his hand.

"I don't know. We'll discuss this when we're 'not' in mortal danger." He said grabbing his gun. "plus Tucker is in the main room fighting that creature alone. Or almost alone Caboose was up there."

"Okay." Tex said getting up. "Is the water still on?"

"I think so." Church said inspecting his sniper. Tex then turned on the cold water and started cleaning the blood off her hands. Church was standing in the background with his sniper in hand. "I feel like a husband leaving his wife behind because he got shipped off." Tex then smiled a little. Then turned off the water and dried her hands on a towel.

"Don't. No, matter what you say I'm coming up with you." Tex said turning around.

"No, fucking way. No. And why would you want to?" Church said lowering his rifle.

"Because! I can't let the fucker get away with this! No, one. I mean no one hurts me and gets away with hurting me." Tex said serous as ever.

"I should have guessed. Just be carefu-" Church started being interrupted by a load noise that made the base shake. Tex hit the wall and church hit the table. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling about it." Tex said touching the arm that hit the wall.

"Are you okay?" Church asked gripping his rifle harder.

"I'm fine." Tex said looking around. "Where the hell is my weapon? What did you do Church? Eat it?"

"I didn't grab it. I was more worried about you." Church said cocking his head toward a door. Tex looked over to the door. Then locked eyes with Church and then did evil smile he also did the same raising one eyebrow.

Red Team.

The creature was standing in front of them looking down to them.

"It can't see you if you don't move." Grif said not moving his lips.

"Yes it can dumb ass." Simmons said mad.

"No, it can't! Haven't you ever watched Jurassic Park?" He said still not moving his lips.

"That was a t-rex… Not an alien creature dumb ass!" Simmons corrected.

"So you think it sees us?" Grif asked moving his lips.

"Yes." Simmons said quickly.

"Run!!" They all screamed running toward Blue base. It began following them, but the got into Blue base to quick.

Medical Bay.

Church and Tex were standing in the bay. Church had a Spartan Laser and about six grenades.

Tex had a rocket launcher three frag grenades. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Good thinking Church." Tex said ready to kick some ass.

"Thanks. I'm glad I remembered about the armory." Church said preparing to fight.

"Lets go kick some alien ass." Tex said looking forward again. They then walked into the main room to find the creature already dead on the ground.

"Uhhh…" Tucker moaned.

"Tucker!" church yelled running over to his injured comrade. When fighting Tucker had gotten injured badly. He had cuts everywhere and was very bloody. Tucker was laying on the ground leaned against the

wall. Tex then also ran over. Sitting her weapon down near him. Church sat it down next to Tucker and started looking to see how badly he was hurt.

"How bad?" Tex asked also looking.

"Its pretty bad. You go get a med kit." Church said in a very strong confident voice. Tex started to walk away.

"Wait." Tucker said in a very strained voice. Tex then stopped. "Come back here." Tex then came back over and crouched on her knees as Church was.

"What is it Tucker?" Church asked worried.

"I'm…. I'm going to die.." Tucker said straining again.

"No. Tucker your not.." Church said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry Church." Tucker said his head then falling down. Church started crying two tears ran down his face.

"He was a good solider." Church said crying. Tex was sitting looking at Tucker's body which stained her. Church then saw one small tear run down Tex's face. She let it run down and land on Tucker. Church then started hugging Tex. And to Church's surprise Tex actually went with it. Tex was crying on his shoulder. He could hear her breathing the way you do when you cry. Church closed his eyes and asked for Tucker's forgiveness for being so horrible to him. Then the Doc, Simmons, Grif, and Sarge all walk in in the background.

"What's happening?" Grif Whispered to Simmons.

"I don't know, but that doesn't look like O'Malley." Simmons said not whispering. They both then turned to them. Tex then wiped the tears off her face.

"You guys are still alive!" Church said pleased.

"Yes, we are dirt bag. Now what the hell happened here?" sarge asked not pleased the same.

"I'm not sure. We lost another solider though." Church said unhappy.

"Man count!" Sarge demanded.

"Oh… Tex, Caboose, me, Jr. …. All done!" Church said disappointed in how many of his team he'd been able to save.

"Okay. So how many are left private?" sarge asked in a very mad tone.

" One… Two…. Three…… Four… Four Sir!" Church answered. Caboose then walked in.

"Hi Church! Where's Tucker?" Caboose asked in a casual tone.

"He's dead. You let him die. Now leave me the fuck alone!!" Church yelled not in the mood for Caboose.

"Calm down Church." Tex said calmer then usually.

"Fine." He said in a give up tone.

"Not good numbers. Wait a Grif kill'n second! Can't that thing chasing us get inside the base!?" Sarge said as it approached behind them.

"Is that the creature your talking about?" church asked pointing behind them. Then they turned around to see the creature. It roared load enough to make them cover their ears. It then grabbed Doc. And since he refused to hurt it the creature found him easy target. The others ran back toward the wall. Church and Tex then readied their weapons.

"No! Don't hurt it!" Doc yelled. They lowered their guns slightly. The creature then pulled him up to its nose. A big burst of air then hit Doc almost knocking off his glasses. It then paused for a moment before throwing him against the wall with a bang and crack that made everyone clinch their jaws. Tex then fired away with Church. The creature fell and died after they launched two shots. Tex then stood there not believing what she'd just seen.

"That's done. What are we going to do?" Church asked blowing on the tip of his gun. "Wait… Come in command. Come in command." All Church got was static until he heard a female voice.

"Hel--- o----is---th-----?" A female voice said.

"I can't hear you. Your breaking up." Church said trying to see what she could do.

"Hello. Who is this?" The voice said almost static free.

"This is private Leonard L. Church from Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. We need help down here. Now." Church said happy.

"What's happening down there?" She asked.

"I don't know. I've lost two soldiers. We're being attacked by weird alien like creatures. We need some people down here. Now!" church demanded.

"We can have stuff down there by tomorrow morning. Command out."

"What?! No, we-" Church stopped……. "She hung up. Dammit!"

"Well? What did she say dirt bag?!" Sarge asked frustrated.

"There'll have reinforcements by morning…" Church said unhappy and nervous.

"You mean we have to live through a whole night here?!" Simmons said outraged by the thought.

"Yes." Church said looking down at the floor.

"Your joking right?! We won't last all night here!" Tex said outraged.

"No. I'm sorry." Church said in a give up tone.

"I'm going to sleep." Grif said setting up a bed on the floor.

"Why?" Simmons asked curiously.

"If I, am going to die I want to die in my sleep." Grif said laying down.

"Fine. Good night dumb ass." Simmons said checking his clock. "Its nine pm right now."

'By morning what do you think she meant?" church asked hoping for an answer, but not expecting one.

They all shrugged. Church then sighed. "I'm tired."

"Me to." Tex said yawning. "We need a guard on duty all night. I'll personally take the first two hour shift."

"Really?" Church said wondering why.

"I might be tired, but I won't be able to sleep." Tex said glaring at Church with sad looking eyes. Church then frowned in confusion. Tex then walked behind the entry wall doorway and leaned against the wall and closed her eyes and started thinking about Tucker. One cold tear then ran about half down her face before she wiped it away. Her eyes still closed tight. Even though Tex was in a different room Church could feel her as if she was sitting right next to him.

"I guess its time to sleep." Church said Tex in his mind. He then set himself up a bed as did the others.

As him and they others laid in their beds everyone, but church asleep he then began replying the days events over and over again until it made him nauseous. Everyone was laying near their weapons just in case. He looked at the time on his HUD. He noticed something nauseating.

It had been three hours since Tex started her two hour guard duty. Suddenly it set in and Church leaped out of his bed with his rifle.

Church snuck around the wall where Tex should be. He turned to find her sitting on the ground with her legs in her chest and her arms rapped around her legs. She was staring at Sheila who had run out of power.

"Hey Tex." Church said sitting down. He then placed his rifle on left next to him his legs were hanging over the edge of the base.

"Hey." Tex said looking at him unsure. Then looking back out to the canyon. By then it wasn't raining, it was a bit windy and even a little bit of lighting, but no rain. Church then looked over to her. She was blinking slowly, and looked as if she still had tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" church asked knowing something was wrong. She looked at him tears still in her eyes.

"I don't know." Tex said turning her head back toward Sheila. Church looked at Tex with her helmet off exposing her Orange hair and Green eyes. Church longed to see her face again since it had been so long. Church also didn't have his on showing his Black hair, Brown eyes and Black facial hair. It was semi dark Tex also had lit some old candles she found in the basement.

'Its… Tucker isn't it." Church said sure of his answer, but calm.

"Its everything." Tex said looking at him then back out.

"I'm sorry." Church said as if it was his fault. Tex then frowned at him and shook her head.

"No. Don't say that. Its not your fault. Don't even think that for a second." Tex said angrily.

"I've been thinking the days events over and over in my head. And I can't shake the feeling I have something to do with it all." Church said looking her in the eyes as she continued frowning.

"No. I could never believe that." Tex said looking at him her eyes glaring with a reflection of the candle's fire. Tears also filling her eyes.

"What if I'm right?" Church purposed glaring at her.

"You can't… No." Tex said shaking her head. They then continued glaring for a minute or two. Church then kissed Tex softly then backing away. Tex then closed her eyes and started him. He then put his arms around her as she began to put her hands on the back of his head. Then in the background there was what appeared to be something moving something Black and flowing. Church then felt a cool breeze go over his spin. It was so chilling he froze up for a moment. Tex then stopped.

"Church? Are you okay?" Tex asked a concerned expression falling over her face.

"I'm fine." Church said looking behind himself.

"What happened? It was like you froze up." Tex explained.

"I felt a spin chilling cold on my back. It was so cold. I froze up." Church explained still looking behind himself again then looking back. But when Church looked back a strange skeleton creature wearing a Black cloak was behind Tex. Its Black and Red looking skeleton face peeking over her shoulder. Church looked horrified as he grabbed his sniper.

"What's wrong Church?" Tex said a confused look on her face.

"Don't…. Move…" Church said quietly in a panic.

"Huh? I'm cold." Tex said not thinking much of Church's expression. Church then put his sniper tip directly in front of the creature's face. Church then fired. The bullet then bounced off the creature's face and went right into Tex's back the force so strong it made a completely strait hole through her. The bullet laid in front of Church as Tex grabbed her chest. She then pulled her hand away to see the blood. It took a second for him to realize what had happened. He then noticed the creature had left.

"Tex!" Church said grabbing her. He was then holding her in his arms he noticed her breathing was chopped and she was shaking and also losing color quickly. Blood was pouring from the bullet hole like someone pours water into a cup. "I'm so sorry…" Church said picking her up. "Its okay.. You'll be fine.."

Church then rushed inside. "Wake up!" Church yelled carrying her into the medical bay.

"What?!!" Grif yelled in a very frustrated tone.

"We have a hurt solider!" Church yelled laying her on the table. Simmons and Sarge then rushed in. Sarge rushing over to her.

"Can you breath? Get something to stop the bleeding dirt bag!" Sarge ordered looking at the bullet hole.

"It… It hurts…" Tex said chopped as her breathing.

"Can you breath?!" Sarge asked in his sergeant voice.

".. Ba…. Barely…" Tex said barely getting the words out. Church then came up with two large clean rags.

"Use this." Church said almost crying. Tex's breathing only showed part of what was happening. Sarge then started using it.

"We need power! God dam it!" Church yelled. "Do you guys have any batteries?"

"Yeah. Why?" Simmons asked alarmed.

"Get me all of your batteries!" Church panicked.

"Okay!" Simmons said heading to get batteries.

"Stay with me!!" Sarge yelled her head hitting the table. He then check for pulse. "We got a flat line!!" As the words came out of Sarge's mouth felt his heart rip into a million pieces. He felt as if he'd just been hit by a train. Simmons the handed Church he batteries. Church then put some in the shockers and the rest in the heart monitor. And hooked her up.

"Still flat!" Church yelled powering the two shockers together. "Clear!" Church yelled shocking her. The monitor beeped once, but then went flat again. "Come on!" He then shocked her again. It beeped again then once again going blank. "Son of a bitch!!" Shocking again, but still nothing. "NO! NO!!" He yelled shocking her one last time. It still did nothing. They all just sat in silence with the load heart monitor in the background.

"Death time… Twelve forty five am." Simmons wrote down as they still said nothing. Tears poured down Church's face covering his face. Even Sarge had a sad look on his face. Sarge then turned off the heart monitor. The Simmons then walked out with Sarge. Church still stood in the now pitch dark room. He then walked blankly into the main room and laid down on his bed still crying. He then felt a cold breeze like before on his back. He then quickly turned around to see the creature he'd shot before. Church then stood up and grabbed a sticky grenade off his belt and tossed it at it then somersaulted back to avoid being hit to. Then grabbed Simmons' rifle.

"Wake up!!" Church yelled as if it was a battle cry or something like that. They then all woke up. Grif and Sarge grabbing their weapons. The grenade went off, but did nothing. The creature then let out what looked like a soul that went strait through Grif as he then fell to the floor. "Don't let it touch you!" Sarge ten bent down to Grif and checked for a pulse.

"He's gone!" Sarge yelled no sadness presents at all. Then the heard a growl and the creature dead on the ground.

"What the hell?" Church said his gun still lifted. Jr. then peeked out from under the dead creature's cloak. "Jr.!" Church yelled. "You saved our lives!" He said as Jr. walked over to Tucker's body.

"Blarg?" Jr. said looking at Tucker then Church.

"Sorry Jr. Tucker got killed." Church said looking at the little alien.

"Blarg?" Jr. said biting Tucker's arm.

"He's eating his dad's corpse?" Simmons said disgusted.

"Blarg!!!" Jr. growled happily.

"He's dea-" Church started being interrupted.

"Uhhh…" Tucker moaned as Church noticed Tucker's cuts healing.

"Tucker!" Church yelled running over to him.

"Church?" Tucker asked sitting up.

"Yeah its me!" church said looking at Jr. "How did he?"

"Blag!!" Jr. said smiling the way aliens do.

"I don't know Church." Tucker said looking around. "Reds?"

"Shut it Blue!" Sarge yelled looking pleased.

"Maybe he has the ability to bring people back from the dead." Simmons suggested.

"Can you Jr.?" Tucker asked. "Wait. Who's left?"

"You, me, Caboose, Jr., Sarge, and Simmons." Church said shocked to hear Tucker again.

"What happened to Tex?" tucker asked surprised she wasn't alive.

"She got shot. She missed you a lot Tucker." Church said nicely.

"She did? Co-" Tucker said getting interrupted.

"Blarg chicka honk honk!" Jr. interrupted.

"Good boy! Now come here!" Tucker said excitedly. Jr. then ran over. "Can you bring people back to life?"

"Blarg!!" Jr. said running into the medical bay. They all looked at each other then ran in. "Blarg honk!" Jr. was trying to get up to Tex's body. Tucker lifted him up then back away. Jr. then bite her arm like he did Tucker's then jumped off the table as everyone watched. They then watched as Tex's bullet hole heal before their eyes. When it healed Tex then took a breath in and coughed. And sat up and started looking at her hands. Church couldn't believe his eyes.

"Tex!" Church yelled running over hugging her.

"What the hell!?" Tex said looking at Tucker.

"Hey Tex." Tucker said petting Jr. like a good pet.

"Your alive!…. I'm alive!" Tex said hugging Church. Church then backed away.

"Yeah. You have Jr. to thank." Church said looking at Jr.

"Thanks little guy." Tex said walking over to Tucker. She then hugged him and he hugged her back. She then stopped.

"I have to admit. I missed you Tucker. I mean who was going to hit on me?" Tex said smiling.

"Church." Tucker said quickly.

"Yeah, but I don't hit him like I do you." Tex said smiling still.

"Listen we still need to survive until morning. And I figure Jr. runs out of juice at some point. So we need to take it as if we die that's it." Church pointed out seriously.

"True. What about Sister and everyone else?" Tex asked looking at Church.

"Nothing. Leave them be. We don't want to risk anything." Church said looking at Tex also and admiring her. Tex then smiled at Church.

"Okay." Tex said looking around. "What time is it?"

"One thirty am." Simmons replied.

"We will most likely need a guard again." Tex said making eye contact with Church then looking back at the Reds. "Not me."

"Me." Tucker chimed in.

"Are you sure?" Church asked concerned looking at Tucker his head cocked.

"Yeah." Tucker said walking into the armory.

"Okay." Church and Tex said at the same time. Tucker then walked outside Jr. following him.

"No, Jr. go inside. Its to dangerous." Tucker said pointing inside.

"Blarg.." Jr. said sadly walking inside.

"Good boy." Tucker said his weapon in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeper.

Everyone was sleep again, but Church and Tex.

"Can you sleep?" Church whispered to Tex turning over to face her. She was laying facing Church her Green eyes meeting his Brown ones when he turned over.

"No." Tex said quietly.

"Your cute." Church said looking at her with a smile. She then laughed. "What?"

"Your never going to give up are?" Tex said turning on her back still looking at him.

"Nope." Church said smiling again.

"Why can't you sleep?" Tex asked her eyes glaring."Just thinking." He said strait faced. "You?"

"I don't know. Just a lot thoughts." Tex said looking up to the ceiling.

"Like what?" He said admiring her.

"Everything that's happened today. It almost doesn't seem real." She said looking at him then backup.

"I know. The feeling is very strong." Church said while she turned back on her side to face him.

"I don't know. Tucker's shift is almost over." Tex said looking at him as he got some of her hair out of her face.

"And?" Church asked.

"I'm taking the next shift." She said looking at him.

"You don't want killer Church to come?" He joked. Tex then rolled her eyes up into her head.

"No." She said giggling a bit.

"Really do love you." Church said glaring at her.

"I know." Tex said looking at him equally.

"You don't know what to say. Do you?" Church said sincerely. She just smiled slightly then looked away trying to avoid looking him in the eyes. "Your avoiding eye contact aren't you?" Church said as she turned over on her back not looking at him.

"No. I'm just turning over." She said avoiding eye contact still.

"Yes you are!" Church teased.

"No, I'm not." Tex said not looking over to him.

"I think so!" He said still trying to be quiet.

"No!" Tex said as he poked her. "That tickles!" She said hitting his hand.

"I know." He said doing it again.

"Noo! I'll scream!" She threatened.

"Don't be a bad sport!" Church said poking her again.

"Ha ha ha!…"Tex laughed as Tucker walked in.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Tucker whispered as he came closer.

"Nothing." They both quickly replied as Church pulled his hand away.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Tucker whispered again looking down to them. "Who's going next?"

"Me." Tex said smiling standing up.

"Well okay." Tucker said passing his rifle to Tex. She grabbed it then smiled at Church as she walked away. He also smiled at her. As Tucker laid down in Tex's spot.

"So… What were you guys doing?" Tucker asked slowly.

"Nothing." Church said looking at the doorway.

"No, really. What?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Just flirting a bit." Church said turning away from Tucker.

"Tex let you?" Tucker asked shocked.

"Yeah." Church said annoyed by Tucker's questions.

"cool. Do you think sh-" Tucker began being interrupted.

"Shut it Blue!" Sarge yelled.

"Sorry Red!" Tucker yelled turning over. They both finally fell asleep only to be awoken by a women screaming.

"Tex!" Church yelled jumping up from his bed. He then looked around then heard gunfire. "Gunfire people!!! Get up!!" They all then jumped up hearing another scream.

"Tex!" Tucker yelled grabbing his weapon.

"Shhh!" Church said started sneaking through the doorway. Tex then rushed in with a couple cuts on her face, with some dirt and breathing heavy.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Church asked.

"Weird thing…" Tex said trying to catch her breath.

"What kind of weird thing?" Church asked looking at her.

"Actually a lot of weird things." She said acting like she was going to pass out.

"Sit down." Church said bending down on his knees.

"No! Are you insane! There're coming!" Tex yelled acting lightheaded. Church then stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sit.. The fuck down!" Church yelled as she began frowning at him. Tex then made a mad face and slapped him. He then touched his cheek and looked back. "Fine. How many is their out there?"

"A lot. I certainly can't take them alone." Tex admitted.

"If you are admitting that their must be a hundred or more." Church said scared. He then peeked to see how many. Then came back in.

"How many?" Tucker asked concerned.

"To many." Church quoted heading to the armory. They then looked at each other then followed him.

Final Fight.

It had been three minutes. They could hear what sounded like an army nearing. Simmons was holding a shotgun and an assault rifle was on his back. He had four or more grenades. Sarge had his shotgun of course and a rocket on his back. No, grenades. Church had his sniper and an SMG on his leg. Two frags and one sticky grenade. Tucker had an assault rifle and a couple grenades. Caboose had nothing special. Tex had two SMGS and a rocket launcher. Two sticky grenades and two frag.

"Okay lets go." Tex said as they started heading out. Church smiled at her then put on his helmet. Tex did the same. Tucker then walked up to Church as he started putting on his helmet.

"I just wanted to tell you before we go out there just incase.. Your like an older brother to me Church." Tucker said putting his helmet on.

"Thanks. Sorry I'm a jackass." Church said hitting Tucker on the shoulder. "And Caboose… I still hate you."

"Thanks Church!" Caboose said in a joyful tone.

"Bye Blue." Sarge said walking out.

"Ahem. Suck it Blue!" Simmons said walking away. Caboose, Tucker, Simmons, and Sarge all went out.

"Good bye. And good luck." Church said giving Tex a thumbs up.

:You to…. I… I… Never mind. Lets go." Tex said going out. Church then followed. Their was more then a hundred creatures outside.

Caboose. Final Battle.

Caboose was standing on the edge of the base shooting one like the one that got Donut. He was shooting at it with his SMG. It noticed him and began sprinting toward him. Caboose somehow killed it before it reached him.

"Yay!" Caboose shouted. Then more started chasing him as he jumped down. "Help me!" Caboose yelled accidentally throwing a grenade behind him and blowing them up. He then stopped "Yay! Thanks Church!"

"What?!" Church shouted being hit by a big creature. "I fucking hate you!!" Caboose turned around to see another one.

"Hello." Caboose said backing away. It then roared. And tried to attack Caboose with a swing of its claw, but Caboose accidentally dodging. He then shot it with his SMG. It roared again in pain. It then picked up Caboose and took him close its face. He then accidentally shot its eye and it screamed and dropped him. He then started shooting it in the face. The strange creature died a few moments afterwards. Then a big monster like thing picked up Caboose and then ate him.

"Caboose!!!" Church yelled in honor of his comrade.

Simmons. Final Battle.

Simmons was in the heat of battle with some small creatures. He jumped on one of their heads and shot it up with assault gun bullets. Then jumped off. And started shooting more. Then one of the things that killed Tucker the first time came up roaring its load growl making everyone cover their ears again. It then killed a few of the smaller things. Simmons brought out his shotgun, then the creature picked him up and was about to roar in his face. It opened its mouth and Simmons shot it in the mouth with his shotgun it then dropped him. He took his chance and started shooting it everywhere. It was holding its throat then fell over dead. Then one of the smaller ones jumped on Simmons' back and hit him in the back of his head.

"Ah gees the back of my head!" Simmons yelled throwing it off and shooting it. He then ducked dodging two getting ready to jump. They jumped over them and got shot. By Sarge.

"Ha! Blamo!" Sarge yelled shooting them.

"Thanks sir!" Simmons yelled shooting more small ones.

"Heads up!" Tex yelled shooting one over his head as he ducked. They're backs then met and they got surrounded by creatures. Tex then smiled evilly at Simmons as he did the same. He then grabbed Tex's arm and started spinning her around and she was shooting the creatures well he did so. He then stopped and sat her back down on the ground then she took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tucker. Final was on top of Blue base shooting stuff from a distant with his assault rifle. Until one big monster like the one that beat him before came up. It started running near him ready to screech. Tucker knew he only had two choices, one face it and two go through the teleporter."Oh screw it!" Tucker said closing his eyes and jumping through the teleporter. Tucker then looked around seeing only a bigger creature then the other one."Shit.." Tucker said raising his gun. It roared load blowing all over Tucker. "You have bad breath buddy!" Tucker said backing away. It then roared again like before. "You know what?" Tucker said a smirk on his face. "I have something to cure your bad breath." Tucker said throwing all his grenades in its mouth. It then grabbed its throat a few seconds later."You have a serous case of indigestion." tucker said walking away as it fell over and died in the background."Ha ha.." Tucker laughed as it crashed to the ground. Then Jr. ran up. "Jr.! Go inside!" tucker said then noticing Jr.'s teeth were bloody from eating something."What the hell did you eat?" Tucker asked looking down to his son as he continued walking."Blarg!" Jr. growled angrily pointing toward one of the little creatures."They attacked you?" Tucker asked stopping and looking. "Do you want to get revenge?" Jr. then nodded."Then lets do it." Tucker said reloading his gun."Blarg!" Jr. said excitedly."I'll take that as a yes." Tucker said looking at Jr.. They then went into battle. Jr. was jumping on the and biting their heads off. Tucker was just shooting . Final was sprinting his way around shooting stuff. Anyone that knows Spartans and saw Sarge's stance would have noticed he ran a lot like one. As he ran around shooting he noticed as they fought and the more they killed the sun started clearing."Keep killing!" Sarge yelled to everyone. "Its clearing the sun!" Sarge then ran over to one like what killed Donut."Die dirt bag!" Sarge yelled shooting it. The bullets just bounced off and it ran over to Sarge and picked him up. "Over my dead body!" Sarge yelled shooting its eyes. It screeched grabbing its eyes, but not dropping Sarge. It then looked at him and threw him into the wall of the canyon. Sarge then took the rocket laucher off his back and shot it. It screeched as its body then flew up into the air then hitting a few seconds later. Sarge laid still on the ground. He was pretty badly hurt. Simmons then spotted Sarge and ran over."Are you okay sir?" Simmons asked bending down to Sarge."Simmons?" Sarge said starting to ask him something."What sir?" Simmons asked looking at Sarge."You love the Red team right?" Sarge asked straining."More then anything sir." Simmons responded worried."I… I want you to take control over the team Simmons.." Sarge said coughing."Why?" Simmons asked concerned."I'm going to finally die.. I…. I love you like a son… Win the war…" Sarge said his head then lowering. Simmons then clinched his jaw and tightened his fist. Closing his eyes in . Final was fighting the creatures that were on Tex's leg before."Die bitches, die!" Church yelled hitting some with his sniper. The a couple then jumped on his back and started biting him."Holy shit!!" Church yelled trying to get them off. More creatures then jumped on Church. "I'M GOING TO DIE!!!" Church yelled being held down by the creatures. Then Church heard a whistle and the creatures looked toward the base and started running that way."What the hell?" Church said sitting up and looking in that direction only to see them running toward Tex as she killed them with her SMGS. She quickly killed the ones that were after Church then ran over."Your safe now." Tex said calm and flirty."Thanks." Church said smiling inside his helmet. Tex then took off to fight some more. Church admired Tex as she sprinted off and smiled again. He then sighed then a big version of the monsters Tex killed walked up and bent down to him. "Hello…" Church said in a light frighten voice. It then screeched in Church's face. He then screamed in pain as his ears began to bleed like Tex's did."Church!!!" Tex screamed as she saw in fall to the . Final sprinted over to the creature jumping as she got close. As she hit it she smashed a frag grenade into the creatures head. She then landed walking away with the explosion in the background. She then took off her helmet and ran over to Church."Are you okay?" Tex asked bending down to him."I… I love you…" Church said barely getting the words out."No! You can't die!" Tex yelled tears running down her face. "This isn't how things are suppose to end!!" "Shh…" Church said touched her mouth with his finger. His eyes closing."I love you!" Tex yelled crying."Good.." Church said closing his eyes again."Noo! Please!" Tex yelled crying hard."I can't help you anymore…. I… I love you….." Church said not opening his eyes."I love you to." Tex sobbed. He then died in her arms. Tex sat there crying on him for forty seconds or more. She then stood up frowning bigger then ever before tears on her face still crying. She stood there taking in what had just happened then looked out to the canyon. She couldn't see much though so she got on top of the Blue base and looked out. The sky was Brown and clearing the sun was more then half way clear their was blood and alien bodies everywhere. The suddenly some sunlight came through the clouds hitting Tex. She then looked down spotting one of the three packs of creatures still left. Tex decided to fight so she jumped down with them. Tex jumped on a few of the small ones loading them up with SMG until a bigger one came up. Tex figured her rocket would be best so she removed it from her back. She then fired both rockets killing the creature then reloading. But before she could reload a bigger one then before came up and roared. Tex realized she wasn't going to be able to reload so she tossed it. She then back flipping crushing a grenade in the creatures leg it roared in pain as the grenade exploded blowing its leg and killing it. Tex was still being attacked by the little creatures so she brought out her SMGS, but the were out."I don't need a weapon to kill you aliens." Tex quoted making the come and get me movement with her hand. Their was so few enemies left Tex, Simmons, Tucker and Jr. were all fighting the same small group. They all finished all the enemies easily. **


	4. Chapter 4 Last Chapter

**Reinforcements."Time?" Tex asked quickly."Eight am." Simmons said hearing what sounded like a ship. Then the reinforcements had arrived. As the ship landed Tex got down on her knees and started crying again.."….Its over…. Its finally over…" Tex said crying. Tucker lifted his arms in the air as Jr. jumped on him knocking him down. Simmons took off his helmet got down on his knees and smelled the air as the reinforcements ran over to .It had been two months since the last battle. Tucker was on top of the Blue base using the sniper rifle watching the Reds."Do you see anything?" A man voice asked as Tucker zoomed out. He was wearing Church's color of armor, but obviously wasn't him."No. And don't ask me again." Tucker said looking at him."Sorry Sergeant Tucker." The man said saluting him."Its okay private Wilson." Tucker replied looking back through the rifle."What are you guys doing up here?" Tex said walking up onto the base."Hello Allison." Wilson said looking at her."Blarg!" Jr. growled coming from behind Tex's leg."Hey." Tucker said putting the sniper down petting Jr.."This is boring." A man's voice said in Yellow armor walked in."Hey Willy." Tex said turning around facing him."Blarg!" Jr. growled again jumping on Tucker and knocking him down."Ugh!" Tucker yelled hitting the ground."Ha ha ha.." Everyone laughed as Jr. licked was standing on top the Red base. Then someone in Orange armor walked up to Simmons and stood next to him looking out into the canyon."Ahem.." Grif cleared his throat. "So…""I hate you." Simmons said looking out to the canyon. It was bright, sunny, hot, and most of all. Normal."Uh. You every wonder what happened a few months ago?" Grif asked looking at Simmons."All the time. I'm still not sure, but I hope it never happens again." Simmons said looking at Grif who had his helmet off. Exposing his brown semi long hair and dark Blue eyes. Simmons also did showing his Brown styled hair, with one Green eye and one robot eye. "Thanks for having that alien bring me back." Grif thanked."Well don't be to happy because I never asked it to. That thing did it on its own." Simmons corrected frowning at Grif. Grif just looked back out into the canyon. Then a pink armored person walked out."Hey Sergeant Simmons?" A female voice asked."What private Chrissie?" Simmons asked as him and Grif turned around. "The rookie is here." Chrissie said as the rookie walked up in Red armor. "Hey rookie." Grif said. "Now lets get some stuff strait." The rookie then shook their head. "You don't touch my cakes. I don't touch yours. Deal?" Grif purposed putting his hand out for a shake. The rookie looked at it then back up."I think I'll take my chances and take the make fun of you route." The rookies said in a deep male voice walking over to Simmons. They then shook hands."I hate rookies." Grif said rolling his eyes."Ha ha ha ha…." They all laughed. And Now The End. **


End file.
